


Chrysalis

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [19]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrysalis: protective covering </p><p>(Jinx is always, always, always laughing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysalis

CHRYSALIS  
 _protective covering_

Contrary to popular belief, when Jinx gets angry, she doesn't go on a wild killing spree. She doesn't unload her entire arsenal unto poor, unsuspecting cities. She doesn't wreak havoc, cause mass mayhem, and generally impose her presence on the unwilling. She does that when she's bored. No, when Jinx gets angry, truly and sincerely angry, she grins. She cracks a joke. She invents nicknames, petty and childish taunts to hurl at sneering faces. And she laughs. And laughs. And laughs. A high, tinny sound like knives scraping glass. It's a coping mechanism, if Lux ever saw one. The thing is, Jinx is always like that - always grinning and joking and laughing. She never stops.

And Lux gets it. She understands on the most basic and fundamental level. She has known that need to keep the world away. To keep those prying eyes from all that is soft and tender within you. To stop them from carving out the clawing, crying, screaming bits of you - the leftover pieces still dying to live. Lux knows what it means to laugh and pretend everything is fine, just fine. There's nothing to see here. Move along now, please.

Because here's the thing, Lux is always laughing too.


End file.
